His Warmth Still Surrounds Me
by KairiAngel13
Summary: As Aerith is slowly dying, she and Cloud share a few last moments together! Cloud admits his loves and a deceased Zack let's her know that she'll no longer have to suffer! R&R Pairings: CloudxAeirth


**Author's Note:**** Hooray! I'm back with a new fic and I'm so excited! Okay… so… I never ACTUALLY played Final Fantasy VII, but I am mostly aware of what happens in the game. I was pretty upset about Aerith dying, and I felt that she deserved a few last minutes with Cloud! So, without further ado… ****His Warmth Still Surrounds me.**

**Pairings: Cloud x Aerith**

* * *

"_**His Warmth Still Surrounds Me"**_

I can feel the warmth of his body against me. I can smell his sweet breath against my pale skin. Although all is dark and I am cold, his light still shines and his warmth surrounds me.

"Stay awake." I hear him pleading. "Don't close your eyes. Just hang on! I'm here with you. I promise. God… Don't take her away! Please!"

I hear him praying every word. He must really care for me. I wonder why? I'm not that special in any way. Yet… he sees the real me! He knows who's hidden behind my eyes!

I feel his long fingers run through my matted hair. He presses his warm lips against my forehead. They burn. I must be very cold. Although all is dark and I am cold, his light still shines and his warmth surrounds me.

"This is my fault.." I hear him say. "I did nothing. I just stood there and watched him kill you! I didn't do a thing!"

I force my heavy eyelids open to stare at him. The tears continue to fall from his eyes. I force a smile to reassure him

"It's not your fault." I say in an audible whisper. "I was careless. Now's not the time to place the blame. I don't have much time. Let's just enjoy our last few moments together."

He opens his mouth to speak, but my lips come to his and all thoughts are gone. My spirit feels as though it's flying and all of my worries and concerns are gone. I'm afraid and upset that I have to loose him, but he makes me feel reassured and comforted. Although all is dark and I am cold, his light still shines and his warmth surrounds me.

As we pull our lips apart, I can feel my life start to slip rapidly. He is aware of what's happening as well as I do. He smiles through his tears and plants another kiss upon my lips.

"Hey…" I whisper. "I ask one thing of you…"

"Anything…" he says leaning down so his ear was close enough to my mouth.

"I… I want you to move on with your life. Don't dwell in the past. Dwell in the now. The future."

He pulls his ear away and slowly nods.

"So be it." he says.

He scoops me into his arms and he carries me out of the temple. I can feel blood seeping through the back of my dress. My wound must be terrible.

"_Aerith…"_ a voice comes. I know that voice. It's… **his **voice. _"It's almost over Aerith. You're almost here. We can finally be together again…"_

I smile at the simple thought. Us being together again. I would've never imagined that happening anytime soon.

"Oh my God!" a voice comes. "Is she!?"

I can hear screaming and gasps all around me. It must be the others. Still, he continues to carry me onward.

Moments later, I can feel the bottom of my dress becoming cold and damp. I force my eyes open yet again and see that we're in the center of a lake. He continues to hold me within his strong and supportive arms. I feel… safe.

"I love you Aerith…" he whispers. He kisses my forehead, then he slowly lowers me into the water.

As my life begins to fade away, I can still feel his loving embrace around me. I always will feel his embrace. As I succumb to the darkness, I now know that I will no longer suffer. Now that all is dark and my soul is now free, I know that Cloud's love will forever surround me…

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So… What did you think!? I loved writing this fic! Again, I never actually played the game, so of course this entire scene was off! LOL. I felt that Cloud and Aerith deserved a last moment together! Go ahead and review! I'd love to hear what you thought! If you have anything negative to say, put it in nicer terms or else you will be struck down by lightning! LOL JKJK! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
